


Счастливая чашка

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Varda_Elentari



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Superstition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari





	Счастливая чашка

_«Чашку кофею  
я тебе бодрящего налью...»_  
© М. Хлебникова, "Чашка кофею"

Мэллори устало потёр веки. Прохладное прикосновение к воспалённой коже было всё равно что успокаивающая примочка. Ладони у него были холодными, несмотря на... волнение. Хотя и того не осталось, выцеживалось медленно по каплям.  
Надо ещё кофе.

Кофейная чашка оставила на бумаге круглый коричневый ободок. От быстрой, торопливой попытки стереть он лишь смазался, стал расцветистым, скошенным в сторону кольцом Юпитера.  
— Проклятье. — Мэллори уже без надежды провёл по бумаге ребром ладони.  
Кольцо Юпитера окончательно превратилось в протуберанцы чёрного солнца. 

Под веками медленными жгутами свивались кофейные узоры. Мэллори не мог открыть глаза. Он лежал ухом на запоротом документе и просто дышал.  
Бонд сказал бы «на замоченном» и пошутил, что у Мэллори всего статуса только и хватает — «мочить» бумажки вместо живых противников.  
Мэллори не знал, что бы он ответил, но знал точно, что этот говнюк бы не промолчал.  
Злость сработала бодрящей инъекцией. Достаточной, чтобы выпрямиться, закатать рукава...  
_...и повеситься на галстуке_ , — подсказал жизнерадостно невидимый Бонд.  
— Твой сарказм неуместен. — Мэллори даже не удивился, что ответил ему вслух, как настоящему.  
Чашки на дальнем краю стола были аккуратно вставлены друг в друга и напоминали Вавилонскую башню.  
Мэллори водрузил последнюю, выцеженную до блестящей жирной гущи, на самый верх — и подумал, что Бонд слишком торопится со своей иронией. Башня ещё не упала.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Стрелки развезло по циферблату, как чёрный грим улыбки на белом лице мима.  
— Проклятье. 

На холодном боку чашки темнели две терракотовые дорожки — от засохших капель — и полукруглый отпечаток губ.  
— Не трогай, — сказал Мэллори и торопливо переставил чашку поближе, прямо себе под монитор. Манипенни не стала спорить. Разобрала качающуюся башню, составила на поднос. Невысокие — по две кружки в каждом — столбики напоминали графики. Целая диаграмма бессонной ночи, безостановочной работы, судорожных всплесков, моментов затишья с остывающим кофе.  
Единственная чашка оставалась у шефа неизменно: испачканная, шершавая от следов кофе на захватанном белом боку. Её он берёг ревниво, болезненно и перетаскивал за собой при каждой уборке. "Счастливая чашка шефа, — определила Манипенни. — Порой даже главы МИ-6 верят в приметы".  
Мэллори бы с ней не согласился.  
Отвоёванная кружка стояла под монитором. Мэллори повернул её боком так, чтобы не видеть сухой, улыбчивый отпечаток губ.  
Бонд всегда пил неаккуратно. 

_У вас красивая задница, М._  
Мэллори не ответил. Отлил, стряхнул, заправился, наклонился над рукомойником.  
_А ещё у вас хреновое воображение, шеф. Неужели это всё, что вы способны представить?_ — не унимался Бонд. — _Я мастер сарказма. От моих реплик можно оргазмировать. Ну вам же нравится, М. Вы всегда смеётесь, когда мы..._  
— Заткнись, — тихо, устало попросил Мэллори. В ладони лютой белой пеной била вода. От ледяного напора онемели пальцы, судорогой свело кисти до запястья.  
Тишина.  
Хлопнула дверь — зашёл уборщик, втянул тележку с инвентарём. Поздоровался, вышел, стукнув шваброй о косяк.  
Тишина.  
Мэллори поднял голову. Его отражение чуть запоздало — как пуля, чиркнувшая рикошетом. В резком жёстком свете ламп оно было белее унитазного фаянса. Между красных опухших подушечек воспалённых век распластались чёрные зрачки — широкие блюдца для очередной кружки кофе.  
_Помойте, наконец, чашку,_ — тихо и просто попросил его здравый смысл. 

Улыбка мима стала крыльями бабочки, готовой взлететь. Девять ноль шесть. Мэллори поднял трубку. Девять ноль шесть. Манипенни взяла у него папку. Девять ноль шесть, последний глоток кофе и на секунду закрыть глаза.  
Бабочка сорвалась и взмыла в лёгкий синий бриз. Море было золотым от солнца, ленивым, спокойным — редкий день для Англии...  
Пил сок ноль-ноль-семь так же шумно и неаккуратно, как и кофе. Прихлёбывал, фыркал, как большой пёс, губы оставляли на ледяном прозрачном стекле влажный отпечаток, на сбитые костяшки стекали золотые оброненные капли.  
Солнце просвечивало оттопыренные круглые уши розовым перламутром.  
Девять пятнадцать утра. Бабочку швырнуло в шторм.  
Звонок выстрелил в висок безошибочно. Мэллори схватил трубку прежде, чем очнулся, открыл глаза, увидел циферблат.  
За эти сутки он спустился в Тартар. И когда положил трубку на место, у него не осталось сил подняться.  
Мэллори поднялся. 

Бонда вернули в Англию ночью. Мэллори потёр холодными руками лицо. Круглые сигнальные огни запасного аэродрома сливались в ещё одну посадочную полосу: белые сливки в ветренной горькой темноте.  
Бонда вынесли на носилках. Для человека, который должен был умереть в девять пятнадцать, — весьма неплохо. Для человека, от которого отказались все, — невероятная удача.  
Бонд был как заговоренный. Его миновали все кары земные, казни египетские, любые проклятья. Возможно, поговаривали в МИ-6, у него тоже была своя счастливая чашка.  
Возможно, именно она неизменно возвращала его в Англию.


End file.
